Mother Bear
by Zimpson11
Summary: Placed somewhere in forth season. She is nothing like anyone Neal has been with before. She is not his type. She cannot be compared to all the girls Neal have been with before. And still they say that he is a little too late. How can Angie be in his dangerous life when she has already promised herself to someone else? (Rated K for now)
1. Chapter 1

New York is a big city with many people, and there are not many things there which can actually shock the citizens, but every now and then, something does happen. This time it was in a small, charming cafe in the main part of New City called 'Espresso House'. It was one of the quite few places which had become a regular place for Neal Caffrey. After being forcefully settled down for three years, he might have decided to find a place he could rely on. It was often a brief visit but being Neal Caffrey meant to be noticed even if it is in a crowd. Of course, his charming manners, clothing and blue eyes had become quite noticeable among the staff, and he was always welcomed with a sudden giggle and a flirting wink. It was one of these days that an unexpected event took place. It was a brief moment but a gentle haunting scene.

Neal Caffrey was the second in line when suddenly a little child ran toward the counter and knocked off a plate as she stole a pastry. She was trying to run out quickly while some were trying to stop her but it was not needed because quite unintentionally, one of the waitresses walked into her, and the little girl fell back on the floor. The waitress must have been completely unaware of the stolen pastry because she quickly bent down and cried, "I am so sorry. I didn't see you."

One of the other workers approached them angrily and he yelled at the little girl angrily, "Look what you done, you little thief. Thank god, you stopped her Angie!" The woman looked up confused by his tone. In the meanwhile the little girl was crying; partly because she was hurt and partly because she was scared. Angie looked at her co-worker and calmly said, "Take it easy, Phil. She is just a little girl." Phil seemed quite unaffected by this as she continued, "She was stealing. She broke the plate!" Angie turned her gaze to the little girl's hands where she tightly held the pastry. "Are you hungry?" Angie asked carefully. The girl was sobbing but managed to nod. "Come with me", Angie said as she helps the little girl on her feet. Phil seemed annoyed by Angie's kindness. "I will pay for the pastry and the plate." Phil stared at Angie and the little girl as they walked toward the nearest table.

Angie was a short woman, probably same height as Elizabeth Burke, with dark hair and brown eyes. She had a very simple cut which reached her shoulders and covered her forehead. Her brown skin suited her eyes and hair but she was not a woman that anyone would notice. She was very simple, and her clothing seemed to prove that. When the little girl stopped sobbing and sat comfortable on the chair, Angie announced that she would be right back. She walked behind the counter and grabbed a plate, a glass of milk and a pastry. She was unaffected by the many eyes watching her every move. Before returning to the table, she looked back said, "I am going on a break."

The little girl watched Angie with teary eyes. The little girl was in poor clothes. She was wearing a hood but her coat was thin and her jeans were ripped. Her shoes seemed to be old and impracticable. It was a heartbreaking image, and Neal complete caught by it. Angie placed all items in front of her without saying anything. She merely sat in front of her and watched the little girl eat cautiously. She had beautiful blue eyes and light brown hair. Her skin was very pale but it seemed that the colour was caused by the spring wind.

"What is your name?" Angie asked when the little girl's sobbing had stopped.

She glanced at Angie with sparkling eyes and spoke in whispery voice, "Daisy".

"That is a very pretty name." Angie smiled.

"Where are your parents?"

Daisy remained silence. Her eyes became teary again and Angie feared the answers. "Where do you live?"

Daisy said nothing. Angie smiled again, "I can help you."

"Thank you for the food."

"You are very welcome. Daisy, what are you doing here alone?"

"I don't want to go back."

As this conversation took place, Neal had ordered and received his coffee but he was not ready to leave for work. Instead he sat by a table nearby so he could hear their conversation. Both Daisy and Angie were unaware of this.

"Daisy, do you live with a foster family? Are there anyone I can call so they can pick you up?"

"I don't want to go back! Please." Daisy began to cry silently.

Angie moved closer and held Daisy in her arms. "No one sees me. They always hit me, and no one stops them!" Daisy cried a bit louder than before.

Neal wanted to know more but when his phone rang and the name Peter Burke appeared on the screen, he knew that he had to pick it up. As expected, he was summoned to the office immediately. He waited a moment to watch Daisy cry in Angie's embrace. However, he decided to leave despite his fascination.


	2. Chapter 2

"I didn't know that you had regular places." Peter said as they walked down the street to the museum.

"Well, I guess that I won't be leaving anytime soon so I should probably make myself comfortable."

"That sound like a good idea." Peter said with a smirk.

"I didn't know that people like her existed." Neal continued his conversation about Angie and Daisy. "She seemed really concerned."

"Yes, Neal; there are still people who are kind and caring." Peter replied in a mocking tone. "So what are you going to do about her?"

"She is not my type." Neal said

"Oh, I know that."

"How can you know that? You haven't even seen her."

"Because she is kind, caring and a waitress. She probably doesn't have any interest in killing, hunting or trick you."

"You make me sound like a freak."

"I am just stating my experience with your girlfriends."

"Let us just focus on the case." Neal said but Peter continued to smile when they met the manager. It was a quite simple case. A painting needed to be authenticated. However, the real issue was that the painting had been stolen many years ago. "Just another day at the White Collar division." Neal smirked. It was truly just another day. The case was simple but it could not be solved without effort. Few obstacles were overcome by Neal's usual wittiness, and all was well when the end was good. However, it was a busy week, and Neal didn't have the opportunity to return to Espresso House.

Everything was, however, the same. He stood in the line and almost expected that Daisy would return to steal again but when he was confident that it would not happened he looked away, and to his surprise found Daisy in new clothes sitting by the counter and drawing. When Neal ordered his coffee, he took the liberty to question

The woman by the counter was the usual giggle and wink woman, and Neal charmed her with a smile as he asked, "Isn't that the girl who tried to steal last week?"

"Yeah, one of your workers is taking care of her for while."

"So have you found her parents?" Neal asking knowingly that she didn't have any.

"Not yet" was the short and apathetic answer.

Neal had just gotten his coffee when Angie walked in after waitressing the table outside. Once again he placed himself close to them without drawing any attention. Daisy smiled to Angie and showed her the drawing. Angie stroked a hand through her hair as she smiled back, and then moved on to clean the tables behind Neal. He could not see her but he could hear when one of the other waitresses approached her in a mild voice.

"It was been a week, Angie. Have you called the social child service?"

"Not yet. I will do it soon."

"You said that three days ago too."

"Don't worry, Lisa. I know that I can't keep her with me."

"Well that behaviour shows that you don't. That tone sound like someone who is trying to find excuses to keep her."

"Lisa, she ran away, and she can do it again. She is very unhappy there. If she runs away again, she won't come here. What if something bad happen to her?"

"Why do you have to worry about that? You are getting too attached."

"You don't have to worry, okay? I don't have the economical situation to keep her with me. I know that."

"Then make the call."

"I will, I just need to make sure that she will be fine."

"You are making this harder on yourself."

Neal glanced at Angie as she walked passed him and before he could think any further, his phone rang again. Peter Burke again; he had to leave again. However, leaving that day he felt a pinch around his heart. He felt as if something was yet to be done but he couldn't stay.

"She kept the child?" Peter stopped suddenly. "She needs to make the call."

"She will. She just need some time."

"Neal, this is..."

"Peter, come on."

"I am just saying..."

"She knows, Peter."

"She could adopt her."

"I don't think that she would do that."

"I don't know. If you can get so attached to child in a week, I wouldn't be surprised if she would do it."

"Peter, no one would take on such a great responsibility without really thinking it through."


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't adopt her!" Lisa's voice could be heard in the entire coffee shop, and a number of people turned their gazes to look at them. Another week had gone. "Lis, I just couldn't let her go. I checked it. I can adopt her."

"You are insane."

"Maybe, but I can't just let them take her!"

"You are completely out of your mind!"

"It is none of your business."

"Well, you don't listen when I say that."

"Because you make idiotic decisions"

"Oh so adopting a child because you feel sorry for tit is such a brilliant decisions."

"I am qualified to adopt her."

"Angie, you need to put your head in the game..."

"Lisa, you don't understand. You never will. Daisy is a brilliant child. She is sensitive, caring and so clever. She is not happy there, and if I send her back, I know that she will run away again."

"You can take this responsibility."

"I disagree." Angie walked away from Lisa without noticing Neal's amazement. He could already hear Peter in his head.

"I told you." A self-satisfied smile appeared on his face but Elizabeth was still surprised. Neal smiled, "Who would do something like that?"

"A saint", Elizabeth managed to say.

"Have you ever talked to her?" Peter asked suspeciously.

"No, I just heard them talking."

"Great, so now Neal Caffrey will become a stalker too."

"I am not stalking her! I am just a bit interested in her life."

"You are a bit too interested, Neal." Elizabeth smiled. Neal just looked away in an attempt to avoid the conversation but something in the air told the room that it was not the last time this conversation would take place. As the weeks passed, Neal found out more and more about Angie. Lisa continually tried to convince Angie to not adopt but Angie was determined. For a long time, he didn't see Daisy but he also noticed that once a week, Angie was not there either. Lisa was always circulating around Angie. Neal's favourite comment was "you are twenty-six, you are unmarried and you already have eight year old girl. This is just too absurd." Angie had stopped responding to these comments.

When the second week was passing, Daisy appeared again. However, it was with another woman who clearly was from the child service. Daisy rushed toward Angie who embraced her warmly. It was impossible to believe that they had only met some few weeks ago. The woman approached them smilingly. Angie asked Daisy to sit by the counter. Lisa brought her pastry, and Angie found a table for herself and the woman. Neal could hear that the woman was interrogating Angie. Angie answered well to all the questions but the most striking answer was the last. It made Neal smile and it was without doubt the answer that settled it all. The woman spoke in a mild tone, "you are changing her life."

Angie then answered with a calm smile, "I think she is changing mine. I was always so afraid of being responsible for someone else's life but when I see her, I just want to be there for her. I truly think that God might have sent her to me."

Neal had heard everything about her. She was adopted into a family but they did not have much contact any more. She believed in God but did not belong to a particular religion. She dropped out of university and had two works. However, she was still very flexible. The second job was at a restaurant. She only worked there twice a week but she was rearranging her working hours. However, despite everything he had learned, her answer was still able. Neal was interrupted again and he had to leave.

"She is actually doing it." Peter said a bit surprised.

"She is really." Neal smiled to himself.

"So what are you doing tomorrow? Beth asked if you wanted to come by."

"I think I will pass. There is a restaurant I wanted to try."


	4. Chapter 4

"Why this sudden interest in books again?" Lisa asked as she walked sat on the chair in front of Angie. Angie was on her break. She was reading the 'the age of innocence' but when Lisa spoke, she closed the book and smiled. "Daisy wanted to buy some books. She loves reading stories so I went to the book store but then I saw this book and remembered how I always wanted to read it."

"Someone is missing their university time. I must be damned. The thing I couldn't do in three years, Daisy did in a three months."

"I don't miss it. I miss reading good books. These old stories are always so much more charming and touching. You know the main character sends these yellow roses to a woman, and right now I feel like buying some yellow roses."

"You have always taken these stories to seriously." Lisa rolled her eyes.

Angie replied with a charming smile. Neal couldn't help himself from smiling with her, and when Lisa left her behind, he waited a moment before he turned around and spoke to her with smile, "that is a good book."

For a moment Angie was slightly surprised but she quickly managed to smile and reply, "I think so too. It has been while since a book have caught me like this."

"When was the last time?"

"Jane Austen's pride and prejudices. I guess it is a bit of cliché."

"It doesn't matter if it is a good one."

"I am sorry but you seem familiar. Have I seen you before?"

"You served me yesterday at the Ezios."

"Oh my god", she smiled a bit embarrassed. "I am sorry. I have an awful memory."

"Don't worry about it. So you work here too?"

"Yeah, I have two jobs, but it is great. Everyone is so nice here and Ezios that I barely notice how much I work."

Neal was about to talk again but his phone rang and he sighed as he knew that it could only Peter. He apoligized picked up the phone and promised to be there soon. As this happened, he noticed that Angie was observing him. But when Lisa who stood by the counter made some weird gesture, Angie looked away as her face began to colour.

"I have to go." Neal said as he hung up and Angie merely smiled. Neal was aware that Lisa was rushing toward Angie as he walked out. However, instead of heading toward Peter, he walked the other way and across the street where a small but charming flower shop was open. The man owning the show was an elderly man with a short height and white hair. His dark eyes contrasted his fair skin but gave him a kind appearance. "I want to send a bouquet of yellow roses to that shop. It is for one of the waitresses called Angie, but I was hoping that we could keep my name out of it."

The elderly smiled as if he was child that had walked into a candy store. He was a romantic person. Neal could tell, and he wondered if that was why this man had opened the flower shop. "No problem at old, my friend." The man had a little accent which revealed that he was from France. "I will deliver the flowers myself." Neal laughed briefly, "Thank you very much." The man smiled broadly and bowed his head in a gesture that showed that he was pleased to help.

"Why are looking at me like that?" Neal said after Peter had stared at him for a long time.

"You spend a lot of time in that coffee shop."

"Have you been checking my anklet? I think you misusing your power now."

"I am doing my job."

"I am drinking coffee."

"I believe you. Have you spoken to her yet?"

"I don't think she was there."

"Hm. Maybe she will be there when Beth and Mozzie will go there?"

"Why are they going there?"

"They were talking about it. Mozzie was saying that he needed to know if she was one of the suits, and Beth just want to meet the mystery saint."

"And you accused me of stalking?" Neal said in an accusing tone.

"Like I could have stopped them"

"Like you tried"

Peter answered with a satisfied smile, and Neal shook his head in disbelief while he sighed. As he sat by his desk he thought about getting another cup of coffee but decided that it would be a desperate move. However, he expected that Elizabeth would call any time to talk about it. A small smile appeared on his face as he imagined Angie being observed and studied by Elizabeth and Mozzie. For some reason he thought that she would do well. He was right which knew when Mozzie said, "I don't see the attraction. She is just a normal and nice girl."


	5. Chapter 5

The yellow roses were sent over and over again but Neal didn't return for another week. In the office the legend of Angie had been passed on to more people so when he came to the office Jones and Diana would ask mischievously, "did you enjoy your morning coffee?" Neal ignored the comment with a smile which gestured that it was not funny. Of course that did not stop them. However, when he returned to the café, he felt courageous as Angie smiled to him. It seemed that she wanted to talk to him but couldn't make herself to do it. Instead of going to the counter, he approached her as she cleaned the tables. She smiled unsurely but charmingly which only gave way for his question. "I know that this is seems a bit rush but I was wondering if I could buy you dinner some time." The surprise could not be hidden. She didn't say anything for while but suddenly, they were interrupted by Lisa who rushed toward them and said, "of course, you can! She will be delighted." Neal smiled to her, "will she talk during the dinner or should I reserve another seat for you?" Lisa blushed slightly but answered wittily, "that is very nice of you but she will able to talk."

Angie was, however, not able to talk that moment. She swallowed nervously and smiled but her words seemed to be stuck in her throat. "How about tomorrow at seven?"

"My shift will end at seven." She said in a low voice.

"Great, so I will meet you here. We could eat at the restaurant just down the corner."

It took a while but Angie managed to say, "okay", with a small and nervous smile. He had not realized how nervous he was. However, when he walked out of the café, he sighed with relief.

"Why would you do that?" Mozzie asked with stunning tone. When Neal stood before his mirror, trying on a black shirt for the date.

"That is what people do, Moz. They ask out the people they like."

"No, that is what people do. People like you and me do not get involved with people like that."

"Well, for now I am one of them so I might as well enjoy it."

"Does she know about your past? What will happen to her when you suddenly are back to your usual life."

Neal suddenly gazed at Mozzie with a suspicious smile, "Moz, are you worried about me or her?"

"I am just saying that she is still in the process of adopting that girl, and if you ruin something for her, she might not have the courage to do it anymore. You might end up ruining both of their lives."

"You have always had a soft spot for orphans."

"We cannot control the fruit of our actions."

"Moz, don't worry. Nothing will happen."

Neal walked out and left Mozzie behind bt his words didn't really leave Neal before he stood in front of the café and watched Angie walk out. It was not just joy of finally meeting the Angie of outside working hours but her new appearance which was elegant and simple, fashionable and plain. Her green long shirt reached her knees and the black simple belt showed her figures. She wore a little jewellery and very simple make-up but the black eyeliner drawn attention to her brown eyes which seemed bigger than he remembered. She walked out nervously but committed. It took a while for Neal to say something but he managed in the end to both to smile and compliment her. The first few minutes were spent in silence but Angie finally broke with a simple question which she knew the answer to. "Can I ask you something? Did you send me those yellow roses?"

Neal smiled, "guilty as charged". This phrase seemed very ironic to him but he decided to hide his smile as Angie did not know anything about his past yet. "Were you in doubt?"

"Actually, my first guess was Lisa. I thought it was a joke but then I thought about you. I wasn't sure but when you asked me to dinner, I thought that it had to be you. Mr. Moreu wouldn't tell me anything."

"I thought that a little mystery would be fun."

Angie smiled to confirm his ideas but then became silence again as they walked down the street. "You seem very nervous." Neal said.

"It's been a while since I have dated." She admitted as she coloured. She tried to hide it by looking away from him.

"How long?"

"A couple of years. I have been locked into my own little world for a while."

"Seems like a long while. Why did you do that?"

"It is a long story."

"Well, I dare say we have time enough."

She smiled, "I had a quarrel with this world."

"That was a very short story." Neal said

Angie laughed and Neal noticed that she always placed a hand in front of her lips when she laughed. "Well, normally people don't understand what I mean."

"I do." He claimed proudly.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. You were mad at the world. It disappointed you, and you needed to create your own for while."

She looked at him admiration as she said, "you really do understand."

"So what made you return to this world?"

Angie thought about for a while but then replied with mischievous smile, "pastry". Neal smiled but of course she was not aware that they were smiling at the exact same thing.

As they walked in the restaurant and as they were ordering, there was a pleasant silence between them. It was only when they food arrived that they proceeded their conversation. Naturally, Neal started by asking question he knew the answer to. He asked about her family and her past. The more they spoke, the more charming she seemed.

"Lisa has been trying to get me back to university for years. I just can't do it anymore."

"why not? You clearly still love to read."

"It is not about reading. I mean I do love to lead books and especially fiction but it was something else. It was a world where everything was put into a scare, you know. It was an academic world where we were always criticizing the past but looking at the present with the same eyes. We live in a very arrogant time. Always so proud that we have left behind the old tradition and rituals, always claiming that we have become so much better but yet everything is only about power, money and... superiority." She smiled briefly and sadly. But she quickly returned to her usual self as she apologized, "I am so sorry. I just got lost in my own world."

"Don't be." Neal smiled to her.

At this point none of them had expected to be interrupted by this tall man who walked in so charmingly with his beautiful wife and stopped by their table. "Neal?" The man said.

Neal looked at the man then sighed with an annoyed smile, "Peter". And when Angie looked at the woman she said, "Elizabeth?"

Neal was slightly surprised. He knew that had met but it seemed that it was more than that.

"Oh hey, Angie! How nice to see you."

"You too."

"You two know each other", Peter asked with an exaggerated surprise.

"Are you Neal's mystery date?" Elizabeth asked with a playful smile

Angie just smiled and Neal took over, "Yes, she is."

"What a small world." Elizabeth replied.

"We were just waiting for our table." Peter said.

"You can wait here if you like." Angie offered sweetly.

"How nice of you!" Peter said and sat down to quickly.

"How do you know each other?" Angie asked.

"We work together. Neal is our consultant." Peter said smilingly. Neal tried to hide his irritation with a smile.

"Haven't he told you yet?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"Actually, Neal have been so kind that he have merely listened to me talking about myself."

"That is our Neal; always obtaining information." Peter smiled.

Angie smirked as Neal smiled more irritated. "Oh have you told him about your name?" Elizabeth asked, clearly in the attempt to save Neal. Neal suddenly looked at Angie as she her expression changed. She seemed embarrassed as she smiled. Elizabeth continued, "It is so sweet."

"I look forward to that." It was Neal's turn to smirk.

"Honey, I think our table is ready." Peter nodded and they both stood up and took leave.

"So what was that about your name?" Neal asked.

"Oh no we have been talking about me all this time. It is your turn. Tell me about your job."

"Well, actually I can't really do that. It is for the FBI so it is classified."

"That sound like a bad excuse."

"I tell you what. If this date goes well, I will tell you at the end of it."

"Why at the end?"

"Your name?" He reminded.

There was a small smile and a brief silence before she answered. "Well, most people expect that Angie is short for Angela but that is not entirely the case with me. My first name is Angel."

Neal starred at her with a suppressed laugh, "Your name is Angel."

My adoptive father always said that I was like an angel so he decided that to make it my name."

"And you didn't mind."

"I was two years old."

"But you kept it."

"I couldn't make myself to change it so I just shorten it. Please don't laugh." She smiled shyly.

"No, that is a very sweet story."

They both laughed briefly but when they silenced returned, Neal began to gaze at Angie. Everything about her began to attract Neal: Her eyes, her shy smile and her calm movements. Eventually, his smile faded as he realized that he could not hide his past anymore. "Angie, I need to tell you something."


	6. Chapter 6

Angie was avoiding Neal's gaze as he continued to apologize, "I wasn't trying to keep you in dark." Angie breathed deeply, "Will you be honest with me if you I ask you something?" Angie looked at her plate.

Neal thought about her words but decided to say, "Yes".

"Why do you steal?"

There was a moment of silence but Angie managed to look at him. It was a mild and concern gaze. "

"I guess it is my way to live life."

Neal was stunned when Angie smiled briefly and said, "Do you want desert?"

"That's it?"

"My father taught me once that nothing in life is given." Angie said as she took the last bite of her food. "I think you should listen to that advice."

Neal laughed briefly, "I have never met anyone who was able to stun me like this."

"I like to be the first."

The evening went on as it would have if he had never said anything. Neal wanted to know more and more about Angie, and she tried to know more about Neal. Nothing seemed to bother them. Peter and Elizabeth left before them but it was clear that they both wanted to stay. However, it was Angie's turn to confess when they walked out of the restaurant.

"I few weeks back, I found this little girl. She lived with me for some while and I..."

"decided to adopt her."

Angie was stunned, "How did you know that?"

"I work for the FBI, and your friend speaks very loudly. And I was there when she stole the pastry."

Angie began to laugh, "So you knew all along? Lisa kept telling me that I shouldn't tell you yet."

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Of course not."

"How did you make such a big decision so quickly?"

Angie smiled, "I believe that there are certain things in life which are just right, and when these things happen we will know. That was how I felt with Daisy. My father adoptive in a haste too, and I thought that it must have been how dad felt."

"you are closed with your dad?"

"Was. He passed away when I turned eight. After that I never felt at home again. My mother and siblings were not that fond of me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess they felt that I was claiming on their pain. They lost someone, and they thought that my grief was false."

"But you forgive them?"

Angie smile faded, "I can't say I do."

Neal was stunned again. "You seem to have."

"No I have found some explanations but I can't forgive them. I was eight. I had lost my father, the only one I truly thought loved me. I thought I would never be loved again. My biological parent abandoned me when I was a baby but I didn't care about them. For me, dad was my only parent. I am not so good with forgiveness."

"I had not thought that about you."

"Nothing is given."

"Tell me more about you."

"Isn't that what I have been doing all day? It is your turn now."

"I am just a con man that got caught and is now doing time."

"Nothing is that simple. How did you get caught?"

Neal smiled but remained silent. Angie smiled, "okay, I will put that in the classified file."

"That's it? You are giving up already."

Angie merely smiled and continued, "let me ask you something more simple, and I have the right to know thing."

"Alright", Neal smiled.

"Why did you ask me out?" Angie was looking at her hands and her smile seemed to fade.

"Shouldn't I have? I thought we were having a good time."

"That's not what I mean. I don't think I am your type. I am a very simple girl."

"Nothing is given." Neal smiled and Angie laughed heartily. Neal and Angie walked until they reached Angie's apartment which luckily was only some blocks away from the cafe. She stood by the door for a while and played with her keys. She was blushing but tried to hide it. Neal stepped closer to her and she looked up. "I had a wonderful time." She said nervously.

"Me too", Neal said and took another step closer to her.

Neal was about to lean forward but his phone rang. It was obvious that he thought about letting it ring but when he looked on the screen, his expression told that he had to. The screen showed Mozzie.


	7. Chapter 7

"That's it?" Mozzie asked suspiciously and utterly surprised.

"That was all she asked", Neal replied with a smile and happy shrug.

"So she forgive you?"

"Well, I don't think she counted it is as something that needed to be forgiven. She said that she is not good with forgiveness."

"That does not sound good for you."

"Why did you call?"

"I have a problem."

"There's a change." Neal said sarcastically.

"Someone is after me... again."

"What? Who?"

"When you were in prison... the first time? I might have con someone from the Irish mob."

Neal sighed heavily, "your past is really catching up with you."

And so Neal returned to his usual worries and life. Of course it was another one of the case which could not be given to Peter until Neal could actually help catching those guys. Another night spent in planning the next con. When Neal returned to his life after escaping, he had for some reason thought that it would not be necessary to do this anymore; a childish dream perhaps.

"Are you going to see her again?" Mozzie said without looking up.

"Yes, Moz." Neal replied in the same manner.

And he did. Days went by and he saw her again and again. He made her laugh and she continued to surprise him. The astonish feature in her characters was her temper which Neal had never expected; More than that she had a sharp tongue that could silence all the others. As they without interest waited for their food, one other customer's voice seemed to interrupt them all the time. He was either complaining about the waitresses, the food or the cooking. He was on the table beside Angie and Neal which only made his voice louder to them. He was a rich man in a fancy suit sitting with his business partner who didn't say much. His expression showed that he had given up a long time ago. And then the worst thing happened, the waitress spilled some water on the table. Nothing was destroyed but it definitely gave the man something to complain about again. His voice was louder as he was yelling at the waitress and calling her incompetent. Of course the waitress was apologizing but the man didn't stop.

Eventually, Angie stood up, "Will you calm down? She said she is sorry."

"Mind your own business, lady. She was the one to screw up."

"She made a mistake. It is called being human; you should try it some time."

"Excuse me?", the man said offended and loud.

"You heard me. For last half an hour you have been doing nothing but to bitch like a little teenage girl. You sound like as if some is poking a pig with stick."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is a bloody idiot in a fancy little suit who thinks he can talk badly to other people. Why don't you sit down and behave like an adult. I know you like hearing your own voice but you are the only one, Mr. Armani suit."

There was a brief moment of silence, and the man was both stunned and offended but didn't know how to react. "Sit down and shut up for a change."

Despite the fact that Neal was completely stunned by Angie's temper, he managed to look at the partner who was smiling impressively and playfully. When she sat down again, She met Neal's gaze with a smile and playful comment, "did I mention that I have a very bad temper?"

"I didn't expect that, but it is admirable."

"sure, let us call it that." Angie smiled.

However, before they left the restaurant, a man stopped them. It was the partner of Armani suit. This man was elderly but it did not make him less handsome or elegant. His blue eyes were bright, and though his hair was turning grey in many places, he did not seem old at all. "I just wanted to say that it was very admirable that you stood up for again my partner."

"Well, I am a waitress myself so I know how it feels when someone behaves like douche, and I know how it feels when everyone just look on passively as if it is a show for their entertainment." Angie expressions were neither cold nor accusing but there was a sad smile which clearly got through the man.

"What is your name?"

"Angie Noam"

"I am Sean Kane, the owner of CJ Company. Well Ms. Noam, I could really use someone with your courage in my company." She then handed her a card and continued, "My assistant just quit."

"I don't even know if I can do it."

"You will be just perfect with a little practise. I am sure."

Sean shook hands with them both and walked away elegantly, leaving behind a very confused Angie. "Did that just happened?" Angie asked in such a confused tone that Neal couldn't help himself from laughing. Angie never called. However, midway home, she said, "I want to see you place."

"Why?"

"Elizabeth told me that you have this fantastic place."

"you spoke to Elizabeth."

"Yeah. Comes by the cafe all the time."

"I didn't know that."

"So are we going to your place?"

"Alright, if that is what you want."

Angie smiled and on their way to the apartment, Neal told everything about June, the place and Peter. He spoke about some of his and Angie listened calmly until he accidently mentioned his escape to the remote island. "Wait, your sentence could have been dropped. Why did you run away?"

"It is complicated. There was this one man who would rather see me in jail."

"Right, he was not much for second chances."

"Yeah, sort off."

"So what happens when you finally do get free?"

"I don't know. It looks like I have a lot of time to think about that."

Angie smiled but something in her expression told him that she didn't believe. June was not home, which seemed to disappoint Angie but Neal merely smiled. When she walked into his room, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. It is perfect." And when she saw the balcony, she rushed out. For a moment she just silently observed the view.

"You have a humble image of perfect."

"You know when I was seventeen, I promised myself that would get a place like this; small but elegant with a fantastic view. I feel like I am in dream home."

"So what happened? Why didn't you find that home?"

"When I gave up on everything else, I felt that I didn't deserve it... and I doubt that I could afford anything like it."

Neal smiled, "you shouldn't give up on your dreams."

"Well, I had always duel dreams. In one dream I saw this but then there was another dream. I saw this simple two storey house with a small garden, and there was this tree with swing. There was a small girl sitting on the swing and a boy who was a bit older. He was pushing her on the swing. It was as if there were two worlds, and I didn't know what I wanted the most. I guess that is why I ended up not getting any of them." Angie had drifted but when she stopped, it was as if someone had woken her from the dreams. She smiled again, "I am sorry. I just got lost in my own world...again."

"You are going to have Daisy soon."

"Yeah, I am half-way there."

"How is the process going?"

"they are just doing some last checking, and then they will send her here. Everything is ready. She can't wait to start school. She is such a nerdy kid."

Neal laughed, "I assume that it fits to you."

"Maybe", she smiled. Neal's hands slowly began to touch Angie's and despite the night, he could see how she coloured. Her breathing became deeper, and he stepped closer. Angie stood still as Neal approached but her eyes remained on the city. His hands went up her arms and reached her face. She looked in the eyes but when he leaned in and kissed her, and she closed her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

"I am just saying there is something very different about you, and it is not just your new style, which is actually a bit sexy." Lisa said as she followed Angie around in the cafe.

"Lis, what are you talking about? There is nothing new about me."

"You are getting aggressive which means I am getting close."

"You are insane."

"Just tell me, and I leave you alone."

"Lis, there is nothing to tell."

"Did you cut your hair?"

"no"

"did you colour it?"

"no"

"did you..."

"no!"

"Alright, alright. You know that I am going to find out."

Lisa walked toward the counter when Neal approached Angie, "What is going on?"

"Nothing", Angie smiled with a little colour.

"You were a bit in a hurry this morning." Neal said as he kissed her briefly.

"Well, I had to get home to change but someone kept slowing me down. This is the first time I am late for work, and Lisa thought that I was dying."

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I have to work at Ezios. I have to take some extra shifts before Daisy come."

"Are you considering Sean Kane's offer?"

"I don't even know him."

"I checked him out. The company is very successful. He is a big shot. If you worked there you probably wouldn't need two jobs."

"I don't think it is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I don't know if I could do it, and these places always have late working hours."

"I am not sure it is a good idea. I am adopting Daisy so I can let someone else look after here. I have worked it all out, and I can be around her much more."

"I won't push you into it then."

"Thank you." She kissed him on the cheek but continued, "Neal, I was thinking that maybe you should meet Daisy."

There was brief moment of silence so Angie continued, "I know it is a bit too soon but it would make a lot of things easy for me. You told me that June had a young granddaughter so I thought that maybe we could just visit at June's place because it would make it a bit less formal ..." Angie spoke faster and faster until Neal finally said, "I don't mind."

"Really..." Angie asked clearly a bit surprised.

"Were you nervous when you asked?" Neal smirked

"I have never been so nervous about anything in life." Angie managed to smile and Neal kissed her again, "I will talk to June."

"Thank you", she said again and kissed him.

"You are going to meet Daisy?" Peter said with a loud voice so that Jones and Diana walked nearer to them.

"Why are you talking like it is bad idea?" Neal answered.

"I don't understand this girl."

"She doesn't treat me like a criminal."

"I know", Peter said a bit thoughtful.

"Are you suspicious of her?" Neal asked clearly offended.

"I am just wondering how she can be so forgiving."

"She is not. Well I never lied to her or hurt or tried to deceive her so I don't have any reason to ask for forgiveness."

"Is that so?"

"She told me that."

"She is beginning to scare me."

"She is a different kind of girl, Peter. Her view of the world is colourful."

"I guess you are right. She might really be an Angel."

Neal smiled satisfied as they walked into the conference room. Another case and another day at the white collar division went on. When he reached home, Mozzie approached him with his problem again. "We need to get FBI on the case." Neal finally decided.

Peter was not the only one who found Angie's nature suspicious. Mozzie, naturally, demanded to be there when Angie and Daisy came by. Neal wasn't entirely happy for it but he knew better than anyone else that he couldn't stop it.

"Are you nervous?" Mozzie asked.

"Why would I be nervous, Moz? She is just a little girl."

"What if she doesn't like you?"

"Are you implying something?"

"Who am I kidding? Every girl loves you, no matter age,"

"Thank you", Neal smirked.

The bell rang and when Neal came down he was astonished to see Daisy. It wasn't just her smiling face but her entire personality. She was less shy and more talking. She was a charmer which was apparent by her cheeky smile and glowing eyes. It was obvious that June fell in love with Daisy. When Angie saw Neal, She introduced them, and soon after Daisy's mouth dropped opened and she exclaimed, "you know James Bond Man?" Realizing her mistake, she put a hand in of her mouth and looked at Angie who was really confused by her comment. "What are you talking about?"

Daisy smiled mischievously, "Lisa told me not to tell you."

"Oh really, well you will definitely not be spending any time with her anymore."

Daisy laughed briefly. Neal kneeled down to her and shook her hand as he said, "My real name is Neal Caffrey. Shh, don't tell anyone, okay?"

Daisy laughed more and nodded. She ran into the kitchen where June was calling her and left behind Angie and Neal. "I didn't know you were so good with kids." Angie said with a pleased smile.

"I just try to be myself." He said as he held her in his arms and gave her long and passionate kiss.

"Oh get a room" Mozzie interrupted them.

"Mozzie, I didn't know you were going to be here." Angie said happily.

"Well, I am obligated to meet every woman in Neal's life."

"I respect that."

"Good" was Mozzie's last words as he walked into the kitchen again.

"He doesn't like me, does he?" Angie asked.

"He is just a bit suspicious."

The rest of the evening went well. There were no problems, and Daisy enjoyed herself. After dinner, Angue helped June while the others sat in the kitchen. After some while Neal decided to help the girls so he could spend more time with Angie but when he reached the door he stopped.

"I don't think I have ever been in love." Angie said.

"Are you not in love with Neal?" June asked worriedly.

"no, I am! I just think that I don't think I have been it before. I was always this rational girl. Everything was about if it was the claver thing to do, and I never really followed my heart in these matters. I was always so scared to fall for the wrong boy or something, or to be manipulated. So when someone asked me out, my first thought he is clever, nice and simple. There is no reason to not go out with him."

"Was it different with Neal?" Neal could hear the playfulness in June's voice.

"Everything went so fast, and the next thing I knew, I way lying awake in the middle of night because I was looking forward to see him. I tried to keep myself calm but nothing helped. I have never felt this before so yes, I understand that you are Mozzie are looking after Neal, and that my kindness, if you will, is suspicious but you have to understand that everything I am is built on a lot of experience with pain. I am not capable of judging. When Neal told me, I asked him one question, 'Why do you do it'? And his answer was that it was his way to live in this world. I know that he is not a killer, and I know that he does not want to hurt people. I could see that so I only needed to know why he did the other things, and I was happy to know that it wasn't greed or arrogance even. So yes June, I might not be reacting the way that someone should or probably would, but I have lived so long now in these unwritten rules about what is right and wrong that I can see right through them. These rules can never tell me what people are. Neal might be criminal but it is nothing but a name that world use when it want to frame something."

There was a moment of silence before June spoke again, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know, and I truly admire how much you care for him."

Neal suddenly walked in, pretending that he had not heard anything. "June, why don't you go sit with the girls... and Mozzie. I will help Angie."

June smiled broadly as she walked out and said, "I am sure you will."

Angie tried tried to not look at him as he approached her. "You need help?" he asked as he stood behind her, and his hands ran down from her shoulders to her hands. "I work in a restaurant. I think I know how to wash dishes."

"Help can't hurt you." He answered as he kissed her shoulder.

"I don't think that this will help."

"It will help me." He turned her round and kissed her. His hands were on her waist as he pulled her closer to him. She weakly tried to push herself back but their lips only parted a little as she breathed, "Neal, someone is going to walk in."

"I don't care." He breathed and pulled her closer. His hand moved to her face and she was leaning on the counter. She pulled himself as little back but not enough distance their lips. "Stay here tonight", he breathed. "I can't. They will pick up Daisy tomorrow morning. This is her last visit before they give her to me forever. I don't want to mess it up."

"You can just leave early."

"SO I can be late again like last time"

"I will be good. I promise."

She coloured, "I am not sure if I should take that risk."

"Seriously, if you two get any closer to each other, I will refuse to eat in this house again." Mozzie said from the door.

"Sounds tempting." Neal said with playful smile to Angie.

Angie pushed him away and continued to wash up. "What is it, Moz?"

"I sort of need to talk to about something." Moz said with an expression that clearly showed that he wanted to talk about something related to the Irish mob.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mozie I told you, I have figured it all out. I have tipped Peter..."

"They are out of town." Mozie interrupted.

"What?"

"It appears that I have been a bit too paranoid."

"You said there were here for you!" Neal whispered aggressively.

"I might have overestimated my important." He replied in vain.

"So why did they contact you?"

"They didn't"

"Moz!"

"I saw them, and there were rumours. It is completely justified!"

"We are talking about the Irish Mob!"

In their heated discussion none of them had heard the door opened which made it possible for Angie to hear the two last words. "Irish Mob?" Her eyes went from Neal to Mozie and then back. The first three seconds were spent in silence but Neal stepped forward with a smile. "Is everything alright?"

Angie stared at Neal for a brief while but then changed expression as she answered, "Yeah. Daisy and I are leaving. I thought I would just tell you."

"You have to go now?"

"Yeah. I think it is best that we leave now so Daisy can get to bed. I see you soon." Angie kissed Neal but glanced at them both before she left.

"Well, that was awkward." Mozzie said.

Neal sighed, "Well these sorts of things will happen when you worries about things that we should not worry about."

"It was a rational conclusion. One ought to hold on to one's heart; for if one lets it go, one soon loses control of the head too."

"Friedrich Nietzsche" Neal said unimpressed.

He suddenly took his jacket and walked out. Mozzie yelled after him. "Where are you going?"

"To hold onto my heart" Neal yelled back as he rushed down the stairs.

Whenever he was alone, he could not help to wonder how he had missed Angie for so long. She had always been there but he had never even looked. And when he stood before her door and waited for her to open it, he cursed himself for it. She opened the door. First, she was surprised but then she smiled and asked with playful tone, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that just because you couldn't stay, it doesn't mean that I can't." He walked in and embraced her. She tried to pull herself back, "Neal, Daisy won't go to sleep if she sees you."

"Well then, we should go to your room." He gently pulled her toward the room as he began to kiss her neck. She smiled and laughed but continually tried to push him back.

"Daisy will hear you" Angie whispered but Neal sat down on the bed and pulled her closer to him. She sat in his lap and kissed him but tried to pull herself back. Neal kept pulling her closer and he placed her on the bed as his hands moved down to her waist, then hips and then he pulled her dress up. Eventually, Angie gave in and she opened his shirt. Whether Daisy heard them or not is unknown but when she lay in Neal's embrace she hoped loudly that she had not. Neal smiled and kissed her hand.

There was a brief pause because Angie spoke again, "I don't mean to be a noisy girlfriend but what were you talking about with Mozzie?"

"Nothing special" Neal said kissed her hand again.

"Neal, be honest."

"It is nothing."

"Irish mob does not mean 'nothing'."

"It turned out to be nothing."

She glanced at him and sighed. Neal just smiled at her and held her closer to which she did not protest. The rest of the night was spent in a calm sleep which was erupted by the loud giggle of Daisy when se the next morning walked into the room.

Ignoring it at first, Angie merely turned in her sleep but suddenly realizing that the sound was very close she almost jumped out of her sleep and stared at Daisy with wide eyes. She desperately tried to cover her entire body but Neal refused to wake up. "Daisy, Honey. Why don't you go and watch some TV then I will be out in a minute."

Daisy walked out, still giggling and in his sleepy voice Neal said, "well that was awkward."

"You could have woken up."

"How would that have helped he asked with one eyes open."

Angie opened her mouth but then closer it again due to lack of words.


	10. Chapter 10

"You know that you have to have 'the birds and the bees' conversation now, right?" Neal teased as he held his arms around her to prevent her from getting up. "I am not having that talk! I don't even know why it is called the 'the birds and the bees'. I never had that conversation."

"Well you are a natural talent." Neal said as he kissed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

"I need to get dressed. The social worker will be here soon!" Neal didn't let go but just kissed her neck as his hands moved to her chest. She pushed him back as she rushed toward the bathroom with the blanket. Neal dressed too and luckily they both just got ready when the door bell rang. Angie rushed to the door as if it was evaluation of how quickly she responded to the bell, and if it was so, she would definitely have passed. Neal followed her. He winked to Daisy as he walked in. The social worker walked in but her visit was very brief. Angie asked if she would have some breakfast but she was in rush. However, she was very polite and warm so Angie did not feel insecure. Daisy hugged Angie for a long time before she let go, and when the door was closed, Angie put a hand on her heart as if she was trying to keep in her chest. "I miss her already." She whispered with a sad face.

"Well then let's cheer you up with breakfast." Neal said and walked behind the kitchen desk to get the pans and bread."

Angie did feel a little better as Neal constantly charmed and amused her with his jokes. For anyone it would have been impossible to think that a seed of doubt had been planted in Angie head at this point. She was not aware of it herself and if anyone had asked, she would sincerely deny it. The seed remained in the depths of the mind for months without being watered or cared for. Their life continued as it always had. Neal met her almost every morning at the coffee shop, and whenever it was possible, Angie went to the park to meet Neal. Their relationship became deeper and bolder. They argued rarely as Angie did rarely complain about anything. Even when Daisy was a permanent part of their lives, nothing seemed to change.

"Don't these sorts of things usually take much more time?" Neal asked Angie as they sat on a bench the day before Daisy was officially adopted.

"Yeah, but Daisy connected with me quickly, and apparently, that is quite a wonder. Besides I had everything for her so they made it go a little quicker."

"So you are now officially a mother?" Neal smiled.

"I am but I think that Daisy looks at me as a friend or an older sister. I don't think she is ready to see someone else in the role of a mother."

"Are you ready to have a daughter?"

"I think so. I have been alone for so long now."

"You have me."

"Yeah. Don't you think it is a bit funny that I meet you after I meet Daisy?"

"Are you accusing me of something?" Neal says with an exaggerated facial expression.

"No. Of course not, I just think it is a bit unusual and funny." Angie replies as she plays along.

Neal pulls her into his embrace and holds as she gently says, "I wish I had met you sooner."

At that point no one had thought that anything bad could happen. Even Daisy was bounding with Neal as he came by more and more often. In Daisy's head she had a big family. June was like a grandmother, Mozzie and Peter were like uncles while Elizabeth was the sweet aunt. After some time, Daisy and Angie had sleepovers at Neal's apartment. However, as their life became more intimate, a shadowy spot seemed to become bigger and bigger.

Neal and Mozzie were always standing in their own corner and talking. Clearly, there was some sort of problem but Neal never told anything and when Angie dared to ask, he often said that it was nothing. Thus, the seed was slowly watered. Angie knew everything there was to know about his past but when it came to his present she was shut out. She did not know much about his work and almost nothing about what he was doing when he wasn't with here.

"Do you ever tell her?" Mozzie asked after an evening with Angie and Daisy.

"All the things that you still do."

"I don't do anything. I am a legal person."

"Well, you do sometimes."

"There is nothing to tell, Moz. I don't steal or do anything."

"Have you told her about Ellen or your Dad?"

"Moz, why are you suddenly so concerned?"

"I am just wondering how she is dealing with everything. Some time ago you talked about wanting to know more about your father, and you even talked to Ellen about it. Does she know?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"You told me once that Angie is not so forgiving. Maybe you shouldn't challenge that."

"Are you actually giving me advice about relationship, Moz?"

"Just think about what you are doing."

Neal did not bother because the sun was shining and he was not bothered by the small shadows around him. The same, however, could not be said about Angie. The shadows were mostly around her and it became worse as she began to notice Neal's behaviour. At times he seemed worried and at times he was unusually happy but he would never tell why. Silently, the glass was filling itself until the very last drop. At normal evening, an aggressive knock sounded on the door. Three agents stood outside and with a search warrant. When they walked in she was unable to say anything but when she saw Daisy's frightened face, she spoke loudly. "what are you even looking for?" No one responded.


End file.
